Nuestra primera vez KaiMei
by Mayi Saruza
Summary: La tan esperada noche del viernes llega llena de diverción para Meiko. Kaito no está acontrumbrado a beber, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando eso suceda?


**Nuestra primera vez (KaitoxMeiko) °/°**

Bueno, me presento aquí con mi primer fic en este foro dedicado a mi pareja favorita de vocaloid: Kaito y Meiko! Yupi! Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado

/

En una gran casa ubicada a las orillas de Tokio un grupo de chicos, mejor conocidos como Vocaloid´s, se encontraban reunidos en la sala observando el magnifico, glorioso, adorado y amado televisor. Todo iba como de costumbre, los gemelos Len y Rin Kagamine peleaban por el control remoto, Miku los observaba con gran interés esperando al triunfador, la joven de cabello castaño y mirada carmesí observaba interesada el programa que pasaban en ese momento y por ultimo, Kaito, el de pelo azul, disfrutaba de un delicioso helado.

—¡Por fin el viernes a llegado!—Pronunció Meiko en un tono de inmenza alegria.

—Meiko-nee ¿Por qué te hace tan feliz la llegada de este día?—Pregunto un Len confuso que se encontraba con un pie sobre el torso de Rin y el otro dentro de la boca de la misma.

—Es verdad tu te pones alegre cuando es viernes ¿Cuál es el motivo?—Dijo la otra gemela escupiendo el pie del rubio al tiempo que dejaba de apretar el cuello de este.

—Eso es por que solo esta noche a la semana puedo tomar cuanto sake desee sin moderación y hasta caer completamente ebria—Contesto la chica de mirada rojisa sonriendo grandemente.

—¿Pero que no eso lo haces todos los días?—Dijo con cara de duda la joven de grades coletas verdinas.

—No, no es así—Contesto una vez más la chica castaña.

—Bueno, la verdad nunca hemos visto a Meiko-san cuando toma los viernes porque nos manda a dormir pronto.—Hablo el Kagamine menor con un tono razonable.

—Tienes razón, eso es vastante lógico.—Prosiguio la hermana de este.

—Bueno, es suficiente por hoy, es hora de dormir.—Musito como veredicto final la mayor de los vocaloid´s.

Miku, Len y Rin se fueron sin desir ninguna palabra porque, al parecer, sabian que sin importar lo que digeran terminaria llendo a sus habitaciones, así que prefirieron irse sin protestar. En cambio, cuando la de cabello chocolate se aseguro que los menores del grupo se encontraban en sus cuartos correspondientes, corrio velozmente a la cosina de donde saco, dos grandes y completamente llenas, botellas de sake.

—Mei-chan ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto los viernes?—Pregunto el chico de pupilas azul profundo.

—¿A que te refieres con "esto"?—Dijo algo confusa Meiko al comentario de Kaito.

—Si, es que todos los fines de semana jugamos juegos de mesa, vemos la tele y observo como te embriagas y la verdad es muy aburrido—Comento el joven en un tono algo malumorado.

—Pero, ¿de que hablas? Esto es muy divertido en especial cuando termino contigo en estos juegos—respondió la chica a tal comentario.

—De eso hablo, siempre me ganas, además no le encuentro sentido ni dificultad a tomar ese liquido con sabor amargo.—Pronunció algo razonable el de cabellera azulina.

—Tu callate, te apuesto que no puedes beber ni media botella—Dijo la joven en un tono retador.

—Eso es mentira, tomar eso es muy fácil además, no me gusta beber y lo sabes muy bien, yo prefiero el helado—Dijo en un tono capricoso.

—No que muy valiente—Contesto la chica burlándose.

El muchacho de ojos azules tomó un vaso y lo llenó de sake, lo dirijio a su boca y lo bebió todo de un trago. Fue un acto muy valiente por parte del joven, lo cual era extraño en él, pero a consecuencia de esto el chico se embriago completamente.

—Vez porque te dije que no aguantabas el echo de beber.—hablo la de urdes rojisas en modo de reclamo.

—¿De que estas hablando Mei-chan? Hip!—Pregunto un ahora borracho Kaito.

—Ahora te llebaré a tu cuarto y tendre que suspender los juegos de mesa por hoy, así que, ¡camina!—Dijo una Meiko furiosa.

La chica lo tomó del torso y este le pasó la mano por el cuello a Meiko que a su vez le ordenaba que caminara. Subieron por las escaleras hasta toparse con una puerta de color blanco que inmediatamente fue habierta por la joven que, al parecer, se encontraba de muy mal humor, todo indicaba que lo de su fabuloso viernes cancelado le importaba mucho.

—Por fin llegamos, ¡ahora vete a dormir idiota!—Musito la joven, todavía un poco furioza, mientras soltaba a Kaito, pero sus ojos se llenaron de impresión al darse cuenta que el chico de mirada azulina la había acorralado en la pared de esa espaciosa habitación.

—Mei-chan, no vas a salir de aquí tan fácilmente—Dijo el chico en tono seductor al tiempo en que se hacercaba más a ella.

—¿Qué haces tonto?—Pregunto la chica al tiempo en que intentaba soltarse del agarre de este, pero, le fue imposible, comúnmente Kaito no era así de fuerte.

—Let´s love with me—Le susurró al oido el joven al tiempo en que bajaba a su cuello y le daba pequeños besos en este._(__**N/A:**__ las palabras de Kaito son el inicio de su canción "Sweet´s beast" en la que sale bien hentai. "Let´s love with me" significa Has el amor conmigo / )_

—Suéltame Bakaito—Musito Meiko en tono de protesta a la acción de este, pero Kaito la ignoró completamente y bajo un poco más.

El joven de cabello azul atrajo a la chica a él y la abrazó con fuerza a la vez que la conducía a la cama matrimonial de la gran recamara de paredes del color de su cabello.  
Kaito recostó suavemente a Meiko en el lugar de descanso quedando arriba de esta.  
—Kai…—La chica no pudo terminar con su frase ya que sus labios fueron sellados pues Kaito había posado los suyos en los de ella en un tierno beso, que sin saber porque, después de unos segundos Meiko correspondió.

Poco a poco se separaron y el chico se levanto un poco quedando casi sentado sobre esta, la joven de urdes de un extraño color entre rojo y chocolate se rindió y cayó en la tentación ya que en ese momento empezó a bajar suavemente el sierre del abrigo que casi siempre portaba el chico. Después de tal acto quitó el mismo y le aflojó la bufanda. En cambió mientras eso sucedía Kaito hacia prácticamente lo mismo pues había desabrochado la pequeña ombliguera, que traía en ese instante la joven, y ahora ambos estaban semi-desnudos, poco después el muchacho volvió a colocarse sobre ella y la besó nuevamente a lo cual volvió a ser correspondido. Cuando se les terminó el oxigeno, se separaron y de nueva cuenta Kaito besó el cuello de la chica pero esta ves también dio pequeñas mordidas a lo cual Meiko no hizo más que protestar ante tal acto, ya que una de ellas había sido demasiado fuerte. La chica que ya había tenido más experiencias como esa tomo parte a imitarlo. Poco a poco su fueron sumiendo más en el acto, tanto que después de unos segundos se encontraban tan solo en ropa interior, Kaito que siempre parecía un chico llorón y bastante tonto ahora era completamente diferente, su actitud era la de un joven seductor y apasionado.  
Ambos se dejaron llevar obedeciendo tan solo a sus impulsos y dejando atrás la razón y así esa noche se sumieron en la pasión convirtiéndose en un solo ser y entregándose mutuamente.

Los rayos del sol colándose entre las cortinas de la gran habitación indicaban que ya era de mañana, cuando estos entraron provocaron que el chico de cabello azul que se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en la cama despertara.  
Lentamente abrió los ojos con pereza para luego tallarlos y estirase un poco, al sentir un peso en pecho él bajo la vista un poco para luego mostrar un gesto de sorpresa al toparse con una chica muy familiar para él. Poco a poco su impresión bajo para mostrar un rostro de dulzura, el chico pensaba en ese instante que la joven que tenia recostada sobre él se veía realmente hermosa, claro no era que no lo fuera, al contrario, lo era y mucho pero en ese momento más. Meiko estaba placidamente dormida en el pecho del joven, con una cara de serenidad absoluta, con los rayos solares resaltando su tez blanca y su bellísimo cabello color chocolate, definitivamente se veía hermosa.

Segundos después, la chica de ojos carmesí y cafés, despertó con la misma pereza de Kaito y replicando lo que este había hecho al regresar de sus sueños. Al observar las paredes del cuarto se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación así que se impresionó un poco recordado lo sucedido la noche anterior. Velozmente alzó la vista y se topo frente a frente con la mirada azulada de el chico. Ambos se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos para luego darse cuenta en las condiciones en que se encontraban (desnudos uno arriba del otro) y desviar la vista tornarse de un fuerte color rojo.

—Mei-chan…—Fue lo único que dijo el de cabello azul rompiendo así el incomodo silencio.

—No digas nada,—Dijo la chica evadiéndolo.

—Pero, tu y yo …—Musito el joven de nueva cuenta aumentando así el color de su rostro.

—Y eso que—Contesto la muchacha provocando que el chico pasara de completamente sonrojado a impresionado—No importa que hagamos hecho y cuando eso no tiene nada de malo, es más, podríamos seguir repitiendo esto y no tendría importancia, así que no malinterpretes la situación—Continuo la chica dejando boquiabierto a Kaito que de la impresión no pudo mencionar nada.

—Ahora, cúbrete para que pueda cambiarme—Dijo nuevamente Meiko y Kaito no tuvo otra opción que obedecer y taparse con las sabanas para que ella se pudiera cambiar.

Poco después la joven termino, le ordenó al muchacho que también se cambiara lo cual hizo y unos segundos después ambos estaban con sus ropas.

—No quiero que hables sobre el tema—Fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de salir de la habitación.

—Mei…—Musitó Kaito intentando detenerla pero era demasiado tarde.

La mayor de los vocaloid ' s se encontraba haciendo y sirviendo el desayuno ya que casi todos estaban reunidos, solamente hacia falta el joven con el que había pasado la noche.

—Meiko-san, yo quiero jugo de naranja—Musitó Rin con una sonrisa en el rostro al momento en que sostenía una tostada con un poco de mantequilla.

—Miku, ¿me pasas una banana, por favor?—Preguntó Len a la de grandes coletas.

—Claro, Len—Contestó la joven al momento en que le pasaba la ansiada fruta amarilla al chico.

—Oigan, ¿alguien sabe donde está Kaito-nee?—Preguntó la mayor de los gemelos causando un poco de impresión a la de cabello castaño, en ese momento a quien menos quería ver era a él.  
Y justo en ese momento, como maldición para Meiko, bajo de la escaleras el idiota de Kaito. La chica en su mente rezaba por que no se le ocurriera abrir su gran bocota.

—Hablando de el rey de roma y el menso que se asoma—Comento Len al notar la presencia de su hermano mayor.

—¿Que? ¿estaban hablando de mi?—Preguntó el chico dudoso al oír el comentario de Len.

—¿Cual otro menso más estas viendo aquí?—Volvió a hablar el de rubia cabellera.

—¡Oye!—Fue lo único que respondió este a tal comentario, pero en ese instante sus ojos se centraron en la chica de cabello castaño que se encontraba mirando hacía otro lado sin decir ningún comentario e intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, al notar esto no pudo evitar también un leve rubor en las suyas.

—Y ¿a ti que te pasa?—Preguntó ahora Miku al notar su cierta distancia de la realidad.

—¿Qué no se supone que íbamos a comer?—Dijo en tono de duda Kaito evadiendo la pregunta de la chica.

—Bueno, ¡Buen provecho!—Musitaron al mismo tiempo ambos gemelos a lo cual todos asistieron.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de la comida todos se retiraron a continuar con su actividades a excepción de dos jóvenes que se quedaron un momento más.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—Preguntó Meiko pues honestamente no sabía el porque de su acción.

—Mei-chan dijo cosas como "No importa que hagamos hecho y cuando eso no tiene nada de malo, es más, podríamos seguir repitiendo esto y no tendría importancia, así que no malinterpretes la situación" o "No quiero que hables sobre el tema"—Contestó el chico. Meiko abrió enormemente los ojos, no podía creer la madures de él en el casó.

—A de más, que tu y yo hagamos hecho… bueno eso, significa que sientes algo por mi al igual que yo por ti y que podríamos llegar a ser algo más—Dijo ahora con el rostro rojo como tomate.

—Jajajajaja—Río la chica.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó confuso Kaito, el le acababa de decir que la quería y ella estaba riendo.

—Recuerda que te dije que no lo malinterpretaras—Contestó la joven todavía no muy seria.

—No importa lo que sientas ahora, yo haré que te enamores de mi—Dijo el chico convencido de lograr su cometido.

Y el próximo viernes…

Después de enviar a los más pequeños a dormir, Meiko se puso a beber y beber y beber, hasta que por fin quedo completamente ebria y cuando esto ocurrió jalo a Kaito de la bufada atrayéndolo hacia ella lo cual trajo la impresión de el joven.

—Mei-chan…—Dijo sorprendido a tal acto.

—Shhhh—La joven cayó al chico—Recuerdas que dije "Podríamos seguir repitiendo esto y no tendría importancia" y eso es lo que quiero ahora.

El muchacho se impresiono aun más pero se dejo llevar para repetir lo de la semana pasada.

Así pasaron las semanas y ahora al programa del maravilloso viernes se le agregó esto. Poco a poco se les hizo más común aunque Meiko seguía si aceptar sus  
sentimientos. Kaito fue adquiriendo experiencia y ahora cada fin de semana le desgarraba, literalmente, la ropa a la joven. Fin

/

Que Hentai me sentí al escribir esto!

Ah!, y para aclarar y que no halla confusión, yo ya e subido esto a otro foro hace uuuuuuuhhhhh, mucho tiempo. Está publicado a nombre de sangoasakura así que no piensen que es plagio.


End file.
